


Farewell

by Nickety



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickety/pseuds/Nickety
Summary: REPOST!Prompt: Missandei and Grey Worm leave Dany.Using the speculative (bookverse) theory that the final battle involves Dany and Jon flying the dragons into the Lands of Always Winter.
Relationships: Grey Worm/Missandei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Farewell

“You must leave here,” their queen informed them, but uncertainty and steadfast devotion froze them in place. 

“My queen, this one is sworn to your protection,” Grey Worm protested in Valyrian, not wanting the Westerosi around them to hear him question his queen. 

“You are sworn to my service,” Daenerys gently corrected. “And the best way you can serve me is to take Missandei far from this place and keep her safe. Keep both of you safe.”

“Khalessi…” Missandei began, but Daenerys shook her head, gesturing for silence. She gave them a sad, weary smile, reaching out to grasp one of each of their hands, placing Missandei’s hand atop Grey Worm’s larger palm. The couple shared concerned glances, letting their fingers entwine. 

“I am going somewhere you cannot follow. Heed it as a command from your queen or a request from a friend, but for the dear place you have in my heart, for my peace of mind, leave here now.”

Tears in her eyes, Missandei broke from all protocol and formality to envelop Daenerys in an embrace, one that was gratefully returned. “Go now,” Daenerys repeated as she broke away, Grey Worm obeying as he reached for Missandei’s arm and gently urged her in the direction of the horses.

Not daring to mount with what they knew was coming next, they stood next to Grey Worm’s swift chestnut. They watched their queen join Jon Snow and Rhaegal in climbing astride Drogon, who let out a resounding roar. Grey Worm soothingly stroked the courser’s neck as the animal snorted and pawed fearfully at the ground, his and Missandei’s hands entwining once more as the dragons ascended into the air and disappeared slowly on the northern horizon.

“Let us go,” Missandei said softly, drawing him with her toward the horse, Grey Worm silently following her lead. With their queen’s leave, Missandei of Naath possessed both his heart and his unwavering dedication, and he would happily follow her wherever she chose to lead him. 


End file.
